Space Dad
by Kokoro T. Fox
Summary: (bad at these) Allura goes on a vacation for a week, so Shiro has to take care of her 2 children, along with his 2 children. Klance (Keith x Lance) Shidge (Shiro x Pidge) M cuz I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

''Okay, Keith is kind of a loner, goes to sleep early, and trains A LOT. Pidge is on her laptop most of the time. Oh, and Pidge likes peanut butter and peanut butter cookies, but doesn't like peanuts. Also, keep it cool because she sweats a bunch.'' Allura told Shiro. ''Okay.'' He replied, scrambling to keep up with her fast talking. ''Are you sure you can handle this?'' Allura asked. ''I'll be fine.'' Shiro assured her. ''Keith gets up about two hours after he goes to bed, stays up about a hour longer then goes back to sleep. There's a camera in his room, and you need to watch him while he is up. The rooms can be moved to what you think is best from the panel over there...'' She pointed to a nearby panel. ''Got it.'' Shiro said as he processed the information.

* * *

''Okay, let's play some games. Pidge can set it up while I go to the bathroom." I said, setting a box of Jenga blocks down and turning around to head to the bathroom. As I shut the door, I heard screaming and fighting. I ran back into the room to hear Hunk yell '' Lance, no one wants to listen to the damned sounds of the Kardashians fighting!'' ''Fine.'' Lance said, shutting off the TV. ''Done.'' Pidge said. She looked over. Keith was on her laptop. ''What are doing?'' Pidge asked. She looked at the screen. She saw some rather sexual and disturbing images, when Keith noticed it he shut the laptop as fast as he could. ''What the fuck were you doing?! He yelled at her. ''You know, I couls ask you the same FUCKING THING!'' she yelled back. ''Shut up!'' I yelled. ''Keith, give Pidge her computer.'' He reluctantly gave up the laptop, then looked at the clock. ''I'm going to bed.'' he said, as pidge looked at the computer screen. '' Oh hell no!'' She said before smacking Keith in the face with the computer.

* * *

 **Keith goes to bed, two hours later he wakes up, blah blah balh, what happens shocks you. (Captain Obvious: Thats called a cliffhanger.) Sorry, didn't know how to end the story.**

* * *

 **If you have any helpful comments thanks and if you hate you can suffer the fate of Keith's face. Bye! I'm going to go burn in hell now.**


	2. Chapter 2

I watched, watched painfully at the sight before me. I remember this:

* * *

Keith went to bed. Soon, everyone else got tired too. Everybody except Lance fell asleep. ''Lance, time to go to bed.'' I told him. ''Okay.'' he said in a rather happy voice. I turned on the T.V., got some ice cream and started to watch the X-Files. After two episodes I headed down to Allura's room. I watched through the camera as Lance came in while Keith was just waking up. I couldn't hear, but I could tell they were talking, so I turned on the audio. ''A little early isn't it Lance?'' Keith said. ''Sorry, I just couldn't stay away from my favorite paladin.'' Lance replied. They locked lips. I wanted to stop them, but it seemed wrong. I decided to get their attention,but 'd do it subtly. I turned on the microphone on the camera control panel and said ''I won't tell.'' and went to bed. My dreams were full of disruptions and fights between the group.

* * *

 **Sorry for the long hiatus, but I had to help kuiziki girl with her writer's block and my computer wouldn't save the file. ( Mainly because I wasn't pressing the save button.) I'll try to update more often, but I can't promise I will. Shout-out to the anonymous reviewer and the favoriter.** (I'm still kinda new so I don't know how to check old notifications.) **If you would like to be in the next shout-out pm me or review with #shoutout. I'll do up to 5 people every chapter, but until I get that popular, keep being awesome and I'll see you in chapter 3. I am very limited on time so if it comes to the point where it is a whole two years before i post again just know that I will post eventually.**


	3. Sorry, not 3 yet, but important

I know that you know that I'm into the Sonic the hedgehog series, but lately I've been into the Fnaf franchise too. So, loyal 1-2 favoriters (maybe moreI... don't... know... anymore.) and 4-6 reviewers, should I make a Sonic and Fnaf crossover story or stay solely in the voltron department while also helping kuiziki girl write Crossed Fox? Also, if any of you are on Wattpad, I think she is on there too. Bye.


End file.
